


Fire Emblem: Three Houses x reader

by Venulus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Biting, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Multi, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Fire Emblem One-shotsFire Emblem and all its characters © Nintendo
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Sinful Indulgence (Seteth x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Fire Emblem: Three Houses  
>  _**Reader-insert:** _Female_  
>  **Pairing:** _Seteth x reader_  
>  **Genre:** _Erotic Romance_  
>  **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_  
>  **Additional Warnings:** _Teasing | Begging | Pegging | Biting | Praise | Femdom | PWP_  
>  **Word Count:** _530+_

“Dirty… feel so ...dirty,” Seteth whispered breathlessly, tightening the grip he had on the pristine blankets as he stared at you in the reflection of the mirror standing a few feet away from his mattress.    
“Look at you, the Archbishop’s advisor, being wrecked. More than one person would be shocked if they were to find out,” you teased, kneading your lover’s rear as you took him from behind.    
“No one- no one can know,” he managed to utter, gazing into your eyes with his hazy, jade-green ones.    
“And no one will. After all, I wouldn’t like someone else seeing that pretty face your making right now.”    
His gem-like orbs fluttered closed and he buried his head against the fluffy pillows, concealing his embarrassment. But the pinkish hue dusting the tip of his pointy ears gave it away.    
With each thrust of your hips, you made sure to graze the tip of the toy over his sensitive prostate.    
“Don’t hide, Seteth. Let me see you,” you requested, leaning down to press yourself against his back as you continued ramming your hips against his.    
That new position you adopted allowed you to push deeper into him, further stimulating his most sensitive spot. A restrained, high-pitched whine fell from his parted lips as he lifted his head. His verdant locks stuck to his sweaty forehead as he trained his eyes on your reflection.    
You pressed your lips against his shoulder, leaving a trail of searing kisses on his pale skin. Having you pressed close against his back and so deep inside him was driving Seteth mad with lust and desire. Feeling his cock twitching as it leaked pre-cum, he reached down to wrap his deft fingers around it.    
“I’m close, my love,” he informed you in a pleading tone, feeling his heart hammering in his ribcage.    
Understanding what he wanted, you softly nibbled on his earlobe and stated: “You can touch yourself if that’s what you want.”    
He let out a low groan, feeling your teeth sinking on the skin of his shoulders as you marked him. He pumped himself with his hand while you plunged into him at a steady pace. The sensation of having his cock and prostate stimulated in unison soon became overwhelming and he enjoyed every second of it. Moans of ecstasy reverberated in the depths of his throat as your ministrations tipped him over the brink, and he came undone underneath you, spilling his emission all over his hand and onto the sheets.    
You rode out every single wave of his orgasm, prolonging it until it became too much for Seteth to bear. Gingerly, you pulled out of him and planted a kiss in between his shoulder blades. Seteth collapsed onto the mattress, struggling to catch his breath.    
“Well done, sweetheart. You took me so well~” you cooed, lying down next to him and wrapping your arms around his torso in a loving embrace.    
A tired, airy chuckle was all he could muster as he melted in your arms, revelling into your warmth and affection. Intertwining his fingers with yours, he took your hand to his lips and gave it a sweet smooch, conveying in it how much he loved and cared about you.


	2. Sparkling Stars (Seteth x reader)

> **Fandom:** _ Fire Emblem: Three Houses  _ _   
>  _ **Reader-insert:** _ Gender-Neutral  _ _   
>  _ **Pairing:** _ Seteth x reader  _ _   
>  _ **Genre:** _ Romance  _ _   
>  _ **Warnings:** _ None  _ _   
>  _ **Word Count:** _ 500+  _

**(a/n):** _This has been on my WIPs since forever. I wasn’t going to post it, but ayo!_ _  
_ ~~ _Also, yes! I HC Seteth would be very punny once he’s warmed up to you and trusts you, especially if you like puns and bantering with him._~~

“Tough day, Professor?” Seteth stood up from his desk and greeted you as you stepped into his study at the monastery.   
You offered him a weary smile. “I’d say it was a tough week.” You sighed, taking tired steps towards his open window. “But, I guess you’re right. Today has been especially…  _ **draining** _ .”   
Staring outside at the sparkling stars harmoniously covering the vast night sky, you let the warm, gentle breeze caress your face. The delightful aroma of the freshly-cut grass and the rich fragrance of the flowers wafted your nose, putting your mind at ease.   
He examined your fatigued form momentarily before inquiring: “Would you care for a glass of wine?”   
You glanced at him from the window and smiled in appreciation. “Yes, that’d be great.”   
“Please, take a seat. Let’s hear you  _ **wine** _ about your day,” he instructed picking up two glasses and a bottle of Moscato from his cabinet.    
You stared at him in amusement, wondering whether the pun was intended or not. Leisurely, you took a seat opposite his and began speaking.   
“It’s about the upcoming House festival. My students can’t seem to decide for themselves, so they want me to choose this year’s main activity...” You let out a troubled sigh as you rubbed your temples in a soothing motion.   
“Well, to be quite frank, you’re not one to make  **_poor_** decisions , (y/n).” His subtle praise, whilst he poured the pinkish liquid into the glasses, did not go unnoticed and neither did his choice of words. “Here,” he finally offered.    
His pun had elicited the most harmonious and contagious giggle he had ever heard from you and he felt a great surge of pride for being able to make you laugh when you were feeling so upset.   
“Thank you, Seteth.” You grinned brightly at him.   
Your fingers brushed gently against his, as you accepted the glass, making his heart leap in his chest. You took a small sip of the dulcet drink and released a pleased sigh.   
“Speaking with you always puts a smile back on my face,” you admitted, feeling your cheeks turn a light hue of pink.   
“I am pleased to hear that.” His lips twitched up into a tender simper.   
A soft hum reverberated in your throat as you gazed into his verdant orbs. “I’d say you Seteth the world alight… at least my world.” There was a twinkle of mischief in your eyes as you added the last part.   
Never had you seen such an exquisite expression on his face. His cheeks were tinted a furious scarlet, his eyes were wide open and glittering like the beautiful stars outside, and his lips would open and close as if he was struggling to reply.   
After a brief moment, he cleared his throat averting his gaze as he regained his composure. “I… It makes me happy to hear you say that, (y/n). You’re free to come here whenever… whenever you wish to.” His tone and gaze on you were as tender as the soft chirping of the crickets outside.


End file.
